elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Norenen-dur
Norenen-dur is a Daedric shrine beneath Bamz-Amschend in . It is deep underground below the hidden Dwemer ruin which can only be entered from Plaza Brindisi Dorom in Mournhold. It is one of the four places in which Adamantium Ore can be found. Sublocations The Grand Stair The Grand Stair is a giant stairway which seems to lead nowhere. There is only a single large chamber which is dominated by the stairs and several Undead. There is nothing else here for the Nerevarine. The Teeth that Gnash The Teeth that Gnash is a large chamber with a very high ceiling inside the Daedric ruin. The chamber has two very tall spires which each have paths spiraling around the exterior allowing for passage to the very top, but there is nothing found once there. This chamber is however one of the few places where Adamantium Ore can be found. The Nerevarine must pass through here to reach the Citadel of Myn Dhrur during the quest "The Blade of Nerevar" but otherwise there is nothing else of note. Citadel of Myn Dhrur Citadel of Myn Dhrur is a large partially flooded chamber. This is the home of Khash-Ti Dhrur, a unique dremora lord who has in his possession a vital item the Nerevarine requires. Besides Khash-Ti there are other powerful creatures found here but no loose treasure to be had. There are doors here which lead to The Wailingdelve and the Basilica of Divine Whispers. The door to the Wailingdelve is near the high ceiling close to the entrance from The Teeth that Gnash and the door to the Basilica of Divine Whispers is on the western wall near the water's edge. Basilica of Divine Whispers The entire chamber is dotted with giant statues of the various Daedric Princes worshiped throughout Morrowind. There are also three Atronachs residing here, generally close to the entrance. Apart from this, there is nothing else for the Nerevarine here. The Wailingdelve The Wailingdelve is a uniquely shaped chamber inside the Daedric shrine of Norenen-dur. It is essentially a chasm carved by a very high waterfall with a deep pool at the base. There are no enemies here, only treasure. The only way out is back at the top of the falls which can only be reached by flight or Levitation. Enemies *Clannfear *Dremora *Khash-Ti Dhrur – A unique dremora lord (Citadel of Myn Dhrur) *Ogrim Titan *Skeletons (The Grand Stair) *Storm Atronach *Undead that level dependent. These will be liches at or above level 20. *Golden Saint *Hunger *Winged Twilight *Flame Atronach *Frost Atronach Notable items *Four veins of adamantium can be found in the lowest area near the water in "The Teeth." *Pyroil Tar – A bottle of this is required by to add fire to Trueflame. *''The Black Arrow, Book II'' – Base of the falls near the steam vents. *Dire Viperbolt Ring – Just behind The Black Arrow, Book II. *Expensive Amulet – Beside the Dire Viperbolt Ring. *31 found at the base of the falls and more in a sack with an Apprentice's Lockpick. *Lesser Soul Gem – Difficult to spot on the last landing area from the bottom. *Dwemer Pneuma-Trap – Amidst some mushrooms in the rocks on the last landing area before the bottom. *Dire Viperarrow x2 – Above the Dwemer axe in the rocks at the side of the falls. *Greater Soul Gem – By the arrows. It may be filled. *Scroll of the Black Storm – On the rocks a short distance from the axe. *Dire Shardbolt x4 – Last landing area before the base. *Glass Left Bracer – Near the midway point of the falls. *Daedric Left Pauldron – Near the midway point of the falls. *Daedric Cuirass – Above the pauldron on top and behind a large boulder. *Servant's Skull – Higher up from the daedric items. *Quality Fortify Agility Potion – Lodges in the rocks near the Greater Soul Gem. *Cheap Rising Force Potion – Across from the Greater Soul Gem. *Several samples of Luminous Russula, Violet Coprinus, and Bungler's Bane are found here. Quests The Blade of Nerevar In order to enchant Trueflame, Radac Stungnthumz asks for a bottle of Pyroil Tar, which can be found in Norenen-dur. Three samples can be found here; one is carried by the Dremora Lord Khash-Ti Dhrur in the Citadel of Myn Dhrur, and two at the bottom of the waterfall in The Wailingdelve. Gallery Norenen-dur The Teeth that Gnash.png|The Teeth that Gnash. Norenen-dur The Grand Stair.png|The Grand Stair. Norenen-dur Citadel of Myn Dhrur.png|Citadel of Myn Dhrur. Norenen-dur Basilica of Divine Whispers.png|Basilica of Divine Whispers. Norenen-dur The Wailingdelve.png|The Wailingdelve. Norenen-dur The Teeth that Gnash Local Map.png|The Teeth that Gnash Local Map. Norenen-dur The Grand Stair Local Map.png|The Grand Stair Local Map. Norenen-dur Citadel of Myn Dhrur Local Map.png|Citadel of Myn Dhrur Local Map. Norenen-dur Basilica of Divine Whispers Local Map.png|Basilica of Divine Whispers Local Map. Norenen-dur The Wailingdelve Local Map.png|The Wailingdelve Local Map. Appearances * be:Наренэн-Дур ru:Норенен-Дур Category:Morrowind: Daedric Ruins